An Uneasily Laughable Situation
by Popular Trash
Summary: postponed No longer Untitled! A strange new half-vampire? check! a Cabal caused situation? check! Having to rely on a certain wine loving half-vampire to fix said situation? definitely not check!
1. Chapter 1

So this is my first _written_ Fanfic. So please be kind, I am not the best writer, but I am definitely open to critiques! This short scene just kind of came into my mind while I was sitting in my Psychology class. I just wanted to get it down so I could have it for later, as I might continue it, might not. Depends if anything comes to mind I guess. I don't really have any plans for this yet. Lets see I don't own anything sanctuary related, just my character, who doesn't have a name yet.

* * * * *

It was one of those days when you find yourself in the wrong place at the wrong time. For will, it had been tonight. He was walking back to his room from the kitchen. He had been in the middle of a writing a report on the last abnormal they had found when he decided he need a break. And so, because he had decided on taking a break at _that_ moment, he happened to walk past the front door of the Sanctuary when someone just happened to knock on it. The noise startled him for a second and he wondered why the security system had not alerted Henry that someone was here. That someone had gotten past security. To the front door with no one knowing. Maybe it was Druitt. He had started using the front door. _Sometimes_. But Druitt was supposed to be in the Sanctuary already, with Dr. Magnus. A second knocking brought him from his thoughts and he walked to the door, cautiously opening it not knowing what would be behind it.

Before him stood a young woman, maybe in her early twenties. He zoned in on her arm around her middle, the sweat on her face, her wide eyes, and an overall shadow of panic and pain. He took in her ragged clothes and dirty appearance. "Help me. Please, you have to help me" her voice was panicked and she leaned heavily against the door frame.

"Here let me help you in." Will reached for her arm, but pulled his arm back when she flinched away.

"No!" She drew back and her eyes grew bigger. "Please don't touch me. I...I don't want to hurt you. I just, I need help. _Please_."

Will backed up a few steps and opened the door wider. The girl stumbled in and leaned against the wall next to the door. "Let me help you. I can take you to Dr. Magnus. She can help." He reached out an touched her arm worried she might collapse at any minute. Within a second, he was lifted off the ground and pinned against the wall. The girl had moved faster than he thought she could, considering how pained she had looked.

When he grabbed at her arm that held him pinned to the wall, the girl raised her right hand, and he noticed her nails, now elongated and resembling claws. He looked at her face and saw her eyes had changed colors, they were now black. In all she looked similar to Tesla. He wondered if all that at the door had been an act, if Tesla had sent her. It was something he would do.

"Put him down. _Now!_"

Will looked past her and saw those he worked with at the Sanctuary. Magnus and Henry both had their guns out and aimed at the girl. Druitt looked as passive about the situation as ever, while Kate looked bored, but Will knew she was assessing the girl, working a price up in her head.

"No, wait!" Came his slightly strangled voice as he held a hand up. The girl made a hissing sound and put Will back on the ground. She stumbled back and wrapped her arms around her middle as she dropped to her knees.

"Who are you? I don't take kindly to strangers in the Sanctuary. Especially when they threaten those that live and work here." Magnus stated, walking towards the girl on the ground with her gun still aimed at the girl.

"She knocked on the door and asked for help." Will supplied. "She was in pain"

The girl suddenly leaned over and started coughing into her hands. Will saw blood drip between her fingers and hit the floor. She drew her hands back, saw the blood and let out a pained whimper. They all saw her change between a vampiric shift and then back to her human self a few times.

"Tesla?" Druitt supplied.

"His vampires were merely soldiers with no thoughts of their own. No free will." Magnus replied. "Unless he found a way to get around that."

"Help me." Their attention turned back to the girl on the floor. "Please help me. I...I don't want to hurt anyone else. I had no where else to go. She leaned forward, pressing her forehead against the floor and groaning in pain. "Please help me...no where else to go...please" she moaned before finally collapsing on the floor.

Will looked at the girl and then turned to Magnus. He knew she had a need to help things, and was able to forgive them as well.

"What the hell just happened?"

"It looks like we have a new guest Kate." Magnus replied. "John, will you bring her with me please."

John followed Magnus through one of the doors heading to a secure room for the girl. Henry left to work on the security system with Kate tagging along pestering him with a dozen questions, leaving Will standing once again in the front room. He looked at the door, then the blood on the floor, then towards the door they had gone through. Well, they were right, there never is a dull day around here. He left to find the big guy about cleaning up the blood that was on the floor. The Sanctuary returned to a quiet state, the only evidence that something had happened was the pool of blood near the door.


	2. Chapter 2

I did write another chapter! Somewhat short, but I have planned a little more for this story. There won't be scheduled updates because my school schedule is very hectic at the moment, lots of exams, and only a month left of classes before finals. And I need to re-write part of the first chapter, because now that I have a somewhat plan for this story I need to edit some of the little details from the first chapter, I want to try and follow the show. For this chapter, it starts off with a dream, which is kind of a flashback but she is dreaming it.

Disclaimer: I do not own Sanctuary, or any of the characters

*****

"_Jessie..."_

_Jessie sat up, looking around her. She was no longer in the Sanctuary, but at home. She was in her room. She swung her legs over the side of her bed. Looking around at the room where she had lived for the past 18 years thoughts went flying through her head. Maybe it had all been a dream. The past few weeks of hell, a dream? She looked down at herself. She was still wearing her dirty torn up clothes. Her favorite jacket, jeans, and converses. No, this has to be dream. Maybe I never made it to the Sanctuary. Maybe this all part of what the Cabal is doing to me. I thought I had escaped-_

"_Jessie...."_

_The sound of her mom's voice ripped through her thoughts."Mom?" Jessie said in disbelief. She stood up and crossed her room, passing her shelves filled with books and her computer, her life, and paused at the door. Opening it slowly, she looked down the hallway. Seeing no one, she stepped out of her room and started towards the steps that would take her to the main floor of the house. The photo's of her life and family stared at her from the picture frames that hung from the walls, mocking her as she walked by._

"_Jessie!"_

_"Mom! Mom, where are you!" She ran the rest of the way down the hallway and sprinted down the steps, taking them two at a time. She swung around the banister and ran into the kitchen. Jessie's eye widened at the sight of the room. Her mother's spotless kitchen was gone, replaced by an unknown blood covered mess. She trembled and took a step forward. "Mom?" What happened here. It, it had to have been a dream. There is so much blood!_

"_Jessie!"_

_She whirled around, hearing her mother scream her name from the living room. Frozen in fear, Jessie argued with herself, not wanting to go into the room, knowing what was in it, but not wanted to stay in the blood covered kitchen either. Knowing what she had done, knowing she would have to face it again, she walked cautiously to the living room door, and pushed it open. Her family lay sprawled across the room's floor. Blood everywhere. Jessie turned away, gagging at the sight. The only thing that kept her upright was her hold on the door frame. _

_Jessie turned back to the room, and tacking a deep breath, she stepped over the threshold. Her mother and father were sprawled out on the couch, their lifeless eyes looking up at the ceiling. She held her breath as she started to walk past the couch, heading for the floor where her siblings were located. She almost made it past the couch, when something grabbed her leg. She looked down and saw her mother's hand wrapped around her leg, her lifeless eyes staring into her own. "You did this!"_

_"No, I didn't mean to. I'm sorry! I didn't mean to!"_

*****

Jessie sat upright on the bed, breathing hard and looking around frantically. She was in what looked to be a hospital room with cement walls. It was just a dream. She was almost thankful it wasn't reality, but then again, she had no idea where she was. Reality may not be better. She let out a long breath and went to bury her face in her hands, to collect her self before she tried to leave, but only one hand reached her face. The other was stopped by a restraint. She glared at the restraint, pulling her left arm a few times, trying to dislodge it from her arm.

"No no!" She began to frantically jerk her arm in the restraint, trying to hysterically free herself. The memories of being held and tested on came rushing forward. While she was busy trying to get free, she failed to notice the door opening and two people walk into the room to stand in front of her bed.

A voice broke through Jessie's hysteria. "You are just going to hurt yourself if you keep that up"

At the voice, Jessie shrunk back into the bed with a whimper, trying to make herself appear smaller. "I'm sorry" she said in a small voice glancing nervously between the man and woman standing next to her. She was drawn to the bruises visible on the man's neck. She gasped and leaned forward, the memories of what had happened came rushing back to her. "I'm sorry" she repeated motioning to the man. "Your neck. I, wasn't myself. I didn't want to hurt you."

"It's okay. Just a few bruises. My name is Will and this, "he motioned to the woman standing next to him, "is Dr. Helen Magnus. Your in Sanctuary."

"This is the Sanctuary?" She sighed and relaxed back onto the bed when Will nodded. "Oh thank god. My name is Jessie. I so sorry about last night Dr. Magnus. I didn't know where else to go, I don't want to hurt anyone else."

"We can help you, Jessie. But you should tell us what happened. We will remove that," Magnus nodded to the restraint "when we are sure you are stable."

Jessie nodded "I understand. I just panicked when I saw it. I just, for a second, thought that they had found me again. I don't want to go back. I can't let them take me again!"

"They?"

Jessie looked at Will, "The Cabal."


	3. Chapter 3

So I went back and revised the first chapter. I took Ashley out, I want this to start between episode 2 and 3 of season 2. I also took out Tesla and added Kate. Not very big changes, but I just want it to be right because they come in later. I want to thank everyone that has reviewed this story, I honestly didn't expect any. So Thanks!! I am also trying to make each chapter a little longer than the previous one, to push myself to write more (and better), and make each chapter detailed.

* * *

"Do you think it was the Cabal that did this to her?" Will asked looking at the screen. Henry had brought Jessie a tray of food and they had left her to eat. Magnus and he were now watching her through the security cameras in the room.

"I don't know. It's possible the Cabal had something to do with her. They may have sent her or just, altered her." She turned to Will "Tesla became a half vampire when injected with the source blood because the source blood _enhanced_ the vampiric traits that were already present in him." She pointed to the girl on the screen who was picking at her food. "If she had those same traits and they formed a serum with the blood, she may also be a half vampire similar to Tesla."

"Another Tesla?"

"John." Magnus turned to the man standing in the doorway. "Were you able to locate Tesla?"

"Not yet." He said shaking his head. "He is quite difficult to locate when he doesn't want to be found."

Magnus nodded. "Yes he is good at that. But we need to find him. If he has anything to do with this..." She trailed off shaking her head. "Will, talk to our guest. Figure out who she is and what the Cabal have to do with her."

* * *

Jessie sat on the bed, pushing the food on her tray around. She couldn't remember the last time she ate food. But she _was _ hungry. The hunger that had taken over when she had been trying to locate the Sanctuary was pushed back when she had woken up. When talking to Magnus and Will, that hunger had begun to make it's appearance. It was slowly creeping forward, making he throat burn, making it hard for her to think. Thankfully, another man, Henry, had brought a tray of food and they all left. It gave her time to think.

She mushed the food and pushed it around they tray even more. The hunger was gnawing at her. But this food was _not_ what she wanted. Jessie was starting to worry, but thankful for the restraint at least. _No I can't let It take over. This is the last place I have._ She thought. Taking a deep breath she closed her eyes, trying to calm herself. _Relax. Relax, ignore It. Ignore It and It will go away. Yes, just like it went away last time, and we killed-_

She stopped thinking when the door opened, and she must have had a panicked expression on her face because Will held his hands up as he walked in.

"It's okay. I just want to know more about you." He walked closer when she nodded and pulled a chair up next to her bed. "Not hungry?"

Jessie shook her head and pushed the tray away from her. Will took the tray and placed it on the table next to her bed.

"Where do you want me to start?"

"Where ever you fell comfortable."

"I don't, I lost track of time when they had me, so my memory isn't exactly, um, well it's kind of patchy. I guess you could say. I didn't realize how long they had held and," she took a deep breath, "and tortured me, until I escaped. They experimented on me. I don't know what they were doing, or what they wanted." She looked down at her hands and frowned. "I think they thought I was harmless, before they did this to me, I mean. I wasn't always like this! But before this, they kept me weak, I didn't have a lot of security. They figured I couldn't do much."

"They were used to abnormals. The Cabal wouldn't think a human was as big of a threat." Will supplied.

Jessie nodded "Exactly. I was able to take my guard by surprise, but I didn't make it far. I was too weak, to slow, there was no way I would've been able to make it out of the complex." She stopped and brought her hand to her forehead with a grimace.

Will leaned forward in his chair and placed his hand on her arm "Are you okay?"

"Yeah I'm just...hungry" she said. Will reached over and grabbed the tray of food from earlier and offered it to her, but Jessie shook her head. "I'm not...hungry for food" she said slowly.

"Oh"

"They did this to me! I can't control It!" her voice grew louder "I tried ignoring It, but It just got worse!" She growled and Will drew his hand back as he saw her vampire traits re-appear on her face for a moment before it was quickly replaced by a scared look. "Go! Please!"

Will frowned and got out of his chair but instead of leaving like she asked, he merely took a step closer. "I can help you Jessie. Just calm down and relax. Take a deep breath. You came here for help remember."

"Relax? Relax! They turned me into a monster! How can you help me?" Jessie no longer looked like a human, but a vampire. Will looked up at the camera and slowly took a few steps back. Jessie looked at Will and growled again. She pulled hard at the restraint on her arm and it broke as easily as a toothpick. She hoped off the bed and towards Will.

"Jessie, remember you said you didn't want to hurt anyone." He held his hands up, palms facing her, trying to show her that he was no danger. "The Cabal did this to you. We just want to help." Jessie snarled and continued to stalk towards him as he backed up towards the door.

He watched as Jessie tensed and crouched down a little, ready to spring. Just when she was about to launch herself at him, the door was thrown open and a tranquilizer was shot at Jessie. She stopped mid lunge and swayed for a second before collapsing onto the ground. Will looked back at the door and saw Magnus with her gun raised. Bigfoot walked around her a picked the girl up off the ground and placed her on the bed.

"Thanks"


End file.
